The Truth about Hogwarts
by Duskfury07
Summary: Four Hogwarts students find something about themselves that could possibly save the entire wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth about Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Do not own except one who will be joining the story in later chapters.

The sound of an owl hooting gently woke up a raven-haired, emerald-green eyed teenage boy. He's a typical 16 year old, except for one thing/ He was unlike any other 16 year old boy and very different from his 16 year old cousin, Dudley Dursley.

"Wake up, boy!" His Uncle Vernon yells.

"I'm up, Uncle Vernon. I'm coming." He calls to his uncle.

He opens his window and lets his snow white owl out of her cage.

"There you go Hedwig." He sighs, scratches his head, and then puts his glasses on. He pulls out an over-sized t-shirt and over-sized jeans and puts them on.

All of a sudden, a miniature owl flys into his room carrying a letter.

"Hey Pig!" The little owl lands on his shoulder and the note falls off. The letter is addressed to a Mr. Harry Potter. 4 Privet Drive.

"I wonder how Ron is liking the U.S. for his summer vacation…"

The doorbell rings and he opens his door. Today was the day he left the Dursley household for the summer. His friend Hermione is coming to pick him up and he'll stay there until Ron gets home, and then the two of them will leave the Granger household and join the hectic Weasley household.

Vernon opens the door to see a balding man whose age is about 40 to 45.

"Hello. I'm Bob Granger and this is my daughter, Hermione."

"Hello." A bushy-haired girl smiles at Vernon. "We're here to pick Harry up."

"Just a minute."

"No need Uncle Vernon. I'm coming." Harry had his trunk and Hedwig's birdcage.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed slightly, and ran up to Harry who hugged her.

"Hey 'Moine." He smiled for the first time since returning to the Dursleys since the end of school.

Harry's rotund cousin, Dudley, noticed Hermione and was instantly transfixed by her enchanting chocolate brown eyes.

"Ready to go, Harry? Does Hedwig know to come to my house?"

"Yup, and yup/ I told her last night. Well, I'll be seeing you guys next summer." Harry picked up his trunk and Hedwig's birdcage, following Mr. Granger to the minivan.

"It was nice to mmet you, Mr. Dursley." Hermione smiled once more and walked to the car.

"Who was that girl, dad?" Dudley asked.

"One of Harry's friends. Her name is Hermione Granger. Family seems normal enough." Vernon says with a slight smile. "Very polite girls. Unlike your cousin."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own characters except one that will be introduced this chapter…Somewhat…

It was a long trip to the Granger house. About three hours. Harry and Hermione had eventually fallen asleep in the middle seat of the minivan. Harry's shaggy black hair was covering his scar and hiding his eyes. Hermione's bushy chestnut brown hair frizzed slightly from static electricity, but it mostly cascading down over her shoulders and arms, and onto Harry's shoulder because she ended up using him as a pillow.

Mr. Granger pulled up to his home and gently shook his sleeping daughter and her sleeping friend.

"We're home Hermione."

"Alright dad. Want some help, Harry?" Hermione asked yawning.

"No thanks. I can get it." Harry got his trunk and then his cage. All of a sudden Hedwig lands on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey Hedwig." Harry and Hermione say in unison.

Hermione has Harry follow her inside, up the stairs, and to the right three doors down.

"This is your room."

"Thanks 'Moine." Harry smiled.

"Hey, did you hear that we're getting a transfer student this year?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked over his shoulder at his bushy haired friend.

"No, I didn't. Where'd you hear that?"

"Lavender told me. She's going over to the U.S. with her dad. Same with the girl except it's her sister."

"Why her sister?" Harry asked while opening his window.

"Her parents were killed by a drunk driver when she was 1. Been raised by her sister and grandparents. "Hermione said sadly.

"Oh. Do you know her name, and what house she'll be in? We should get along somewhat since both of our parents are gone." Harry said with a grin.

"Oh brother…" She said with an eye roll. "Her name is Riley Lamont, and Ravenclaw. She's 16, so she's in our year. I have a picture of her. Want to see it?"

"Sure." Harry said with a shrug. He followed Hermione into her bedroom and she pulled out a picture of a raven-haired, violet-eyed girl.

"Mum and dad said she looked a little like you. The dark hair color." Hermione said with a slight smile. "I think that you two would make a cute couple." Her voice drifted off.

Harry blushed a light crimson. "Kind of like you and Ron would make a cute couple?"

It was Hermione's turn to blush, and it was a deep crimson. "Harry, I wasn't talking about Ron and me."

"You know you like him. Just ask him out, 'Mione." Harry says with a smile. "Besides,he likes you."

"You really think so?" Hermione looked at the floor.

"Yes. Here, use Hedwig and write Ron a note asking him out."

"Alright. I'll do it." h\Hermione started writing the note while Harry went and got Hedwig. When he returned, Hermione was finished with the note, and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"Take it to Ron." Harry told Hedwig. With a rush of air, the white feathered owl takes off out the window.

After a few minutes Hermione sat down on her bed. "I can't believe I did that." She says slightly shocked at herself.

"'Mione, you did the right thing by telling Ron how you feel." Harry sat on the floor by her feet. "Trust me."

A/N: Ok, my character has been introduced. Riley Lamont. Riley's parents are indeed dead, but you will find out how they really died in later chapters. Please R& R. No flames, please. First fan fic. ON TO CHAPTER 3! WOOOHOO:D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own. Belong to Rowling BESIDES Riley and Jessica Lamont.

The days quickly flew by and it was time for Harry and Hermione to head to the Weasleys.

Ron had sent Hermione his reply as soon as Hedwig got her strength back.

They were traveling by Floo Powder to the Weasleys. Harry, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting in the living room when a puff of green smoke filled the ceiling.

A red-head, freckled-faced, tall, gangly, 16 year old boy stepped out of the fireplace.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed, jumping up and hugging him.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ron replied hugging her back. "Harry! My ol' mate!" Ron then hugged Harry.

Just then a red-head boy popped out, followed by another.

"Fred! George!" Harry says laughing since they have on glasses with funny faces.

"Hey Harry! How ya been?" Fred asks.

"Good. You guys?"

"Joke shop is running smoothly, and its all wonderful!" George said with a huge grin on his face.

Hermione shook her head at the twins' attire.

"They insisted they wear those to come get you guys…" Ron said sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Well, you kids better get going." Mrs. Granger says.

"Ok mom. Bye." Hermione hugs her parents receiving a kiss on the head from each.

Fred steps into the fireplace. "The Burrow!"

George next. "The Burrow!"

Then Harry. "The Burrow!"

Ron smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "Thanks for letting Hermione come." He stepped into the fireplace as well. "The Burrow!"

"Bye mum. Bye dad." Hermione stepped into the fire. "The Burrow!"

In a puff of green smoke, Hermione vanished.

Meanwhile……..

"Harry dear. So good to see you again! Are those muggles treating you well? Mrs. Weasley, a short, plump brunette woman asks, as she hugs Harry.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Well they could treat me better, but oh well." He replied hugging her back.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace. "Hello Ginny. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny, Ron's younger sister, a fifth year, runs up and hugs Hermione, and so does Mrs. Weasley.

"Uh….Molly dear?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"There's a new person at work. I invited them over…"

"Them? More than one?" Mrs. Weasley looks at Mr. Weasley.

"Just two dear. Trust me." Arthur replies.

"Alright."

"They should be here soon. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Hermione, go get cleaned up."

As they are climbing the stairs, there is a knock on the door.

A/N: CLIFFY! Yay:P

Riley: What's with the freaking cliffys!

Erm….I like them?

Riley: Hopeless! storms off to get ready for her debut in the next chapter.

Well….That was interesting, if I say so myself. Must be nervous. Can't blame her. Please R&R! Danka! (means thanks in German!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own except Riley and Jessica!

The boys quickly changed shirts, while Hermione and Ginny had to brush their hair.

Mr. Weasley answered the door and there stood two raven-haired women. Well, one was a teen-ager. One had violet eyes while the other had blue eyes.

"Hello Jessica. This must be your sister, Riley." Mr. Weasley smiled. "Come in, come in."

Jessica and Riley come in.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley." Riley said with a smile that reached her stunning violet eyes.

Molly came out of the kitchen with a warm smile. "Hello."

"Molly, this is Jessica and Riley Lamont. Jessica is new at work and Riley is her sister. They're from the states."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." The girls smile again.

"Excuse me, please." Mrs. Weasley said. "Kids! GET down here!" She calls up the stairs.

"Coming mum! We're waiting for Ginny and Hermione to get done." A voice calls back.

"We're coming!" Ginny and Hermione are the first ones down, folloed by Ron, Fred, Harry and George.

Harry was looking at his feet the whole time he was coming down the stairs, but looked up. Emerald-green eyes locked with deep-violet eyes and both Harry and Riley flushed a light crimson and looked away from each other.

"Jessica, the red-heads are my kids. Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. The other two are Ron's best friends and girlfriend, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Kids, this is Jessica and her sister, Riley. She's the transfer student." Mr. Weasley says.

"Nice to meet you." They say in unison.

"Nice to meet you all too." Riley says shyly.

"Well, shall we get to know each other better? Kids, why don't you set the tables up out back and set the table. Riley, would you like to help them?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"Ok." Riley followed Harry, since he was the last one to go into the kitchen.

As Fred and George were setting up the tables, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Riley were getting forks, knifes, spoons, napkins, plates, and glasses. Harry and Riley were the last ones in the kitchen.

"So….Why did you transfer to Hogwarts, Riley?" Harry asked trying to keep from looking in her sparkling eyes,

"I was having problems at my old school." Riley softly replies.

"Oh." Harry looked over at her and noticed how…stunning she looked in black hip-huggers that flared slightly, and a light blue baby tee with her hair cascading down her back.

He then looked at his attire. Baggy black cargo pants, and a red t-shirt, and his shaggy black hair and glasses. Harry suddenly felt self-conscious about his appearance.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You coming?" Riley was standing by the door, smiling at him.

"Oh….Yeah." He blushed and felt really stupid. "So…Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"I had one for two months. He was pressuring me to do things I didn't want to do. Do you have a girlfriend?" Riley asked, as they headed outside.

"No, but I've been kissed before. But, it won't be one that I'll have in fond memories."

"Why's that?"

"Well, her previous boyfriend had been murdered. I saw it happen."

"Wow." Riley's eyes were big. "Well, I witnessed a murder as well. My boyfriend's first girlfriend was right in front of me. She was a popular girl that didn't typically talk to people like me. I think I was the one that was supposed to be murdered."

" I was the one that was supposed to be murdered. Cedric's was mistake." Harry sighed as they got to the table and they set the plates and glasses down.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were watching Fred and George goof off. Ron was leaning against the fence with his arms around Hermione who was leaning against him.

"How long have you known Ron and Hermione?" Riley asked.

"Erm…About 6 years. I met Ron and Hermione on the train ride to Hogwarts. Hey, do you want to sit with us?" Harry asked her, smiling.

"Sure." Riley smiled back and blushed slightly.

Hermione looked over at Harry and Riley and nudged Ron.

"Don't you think they'd make a cute couple Ron?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Yeah. I mean they look like they were made for each other."

"Kind of like you guys?" Ginny asked giggling.

"No one asked you, squirt." Ron said grinning.

"Yeah. Kind of like that Ginny. I think Riley will be fine if she sticks with Harry. And… I think she will…." Hermione's voice drifted off as her chocolate brown eyes sparkle at the sight of Harry and Riley blushing to match Gryffindor's scarlet, and Harry taking Riley's hand in his.

A/N: Yay! Harry found someone!

Harry: blushing Shut up.

Riley: blushing as well Don't tell her to shut up. It was her idea you know.

Harry: Yeah, yeah. Whatever….looks away and blushed even deeper as Riley takes his hand in hers

Awwwww! cowers when Harry glares at me

Harry: Go find Scott and leave us alone.

Fine. I will. Have fun with wonder boy Riley. runs off to go find Scott

Harry: throws a rock in my general direction


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own, except Riley and Jessica Lamont.

Since the dinner had gone smoothly, Jessica and Riley decided to stay a while longer. The adults were in the house and the kids were out back.

"So you live with your aunt and uncle?" Riley asked Harry, and Fred starts laughing.

"What's so funny Fred?" Harry asked frowning, since Riley was now his girlfriend.

"Why would you want an insect for a family member?" Fred said while laughing.

"I'm from Kansas! That's how we talk. Ya'll talk funny over here." Riley said the last sentence in a funny southern accent. She then switched to a British accent, which she does quite well.

"I don't say 'aunt' like you gents. I am a true blood American of German decent."

As soon as Riley was finished, Ginny, George, Fred, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Riley burst out laughing. Ginny accidentally brushed Riley's side with her hand and Riley squirmed and squealed.

"Riley's ticklish!" Ginny started laughing again.

"Oh really?" Harry got a mischievous look on his face and tickled Riley's sides. She made a funny noise, squirmed and accidentally fell against Harry and he stopped tickling her and put his arm around her waist.

Riley sounded like a sufer dude. "Dude, that ain't cool man." She had the sort of deep voice.

Pretty soon is was time for Riley and Jessica to get home. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Riley decided to meet up at the Three Broomsticks in two weeks.

The weeks flew by quickly, and Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys left for Diagon Alley by Floo Powder.

"We're gonna go meet up with Riley, mum. She needs to get her robes and uniform." Ron said as he, Harry and Hermione run off.

Riley was at the Three Broomsticks with Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle staring in awe at Riley and her extremely good looks.

"You know, for being American, she's beautiful. Too bad she's in….ugh…Gryffindor." Malfoy said with a slight smirk. "She looks lonely. I think I'll go talk to her…" Malfoy said, but just then he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione show up.

"Ugh, its Golden Boy with his followers." Malfoy was watching their every move, and realized, with jealousy, that Harry was smiling as they got closer to Riley. Draco watched as Harry hugged Riley, then take her hand in his.

"Uhhh….Draco? I think Riley's taken already." Crabbe said.

"Not for long. At least not by Potter." Malfoy's silver eyes flash, and with a swish of his cloak, leaves.

A/N: Ooooo! Malfoy's jealous! does a little dance that makes every laugh

Ron: Good! Although, he's always been jealous of ya, hasn't he mate?

Harry: I guess so….

Ron: Come on! 'Potter' is more famous name than Malfoy nowadays.

Riley: has a confused look on her face

Hermione: Erm…Maybe we should explain…

Harry: Uh…Good idea. Let's go. pulls Riley away to tell her the story, followed by Ron and Hermione

Hey! I wanna come too!

Harry: But, you know the story!"

I don't care! runs and catches up with them


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own, except Riley and Jessica.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Riley go to the robe shop to get her robes, uniform and hat. They then go to every other store. Eventually they get around to Fred and George's joke shop.

" Blimey! If it isn't the newest edition to the famous Gryffindor Trio." Fred said with a grin.

"Actually, Fred, wouldn't it be the famous Gryffindor Quartet? George asked with a grin to match.

"Good grief! We're not a singing group!" Hermione said laughing

"Ron couldn't be a singer." Fred said chuckling.

"Hey!" Ron said sarcastically.

"Riley could be a singer. She'd make it big." Harry said smiling. "She sings, play piano and guitar."

"Shut up Harry." Riley said blushing a light crimson hue.

"Aww! Riley's embarrassed." George said with a soft chuckle.

"No, she's really modest." Ron said.

"Well, if you aren't going to but anything, get out. Paying customers are coming." Fred said.

"Alright. Its time to meet up with mum and dad anyway. School starts in a couple of days." Ron said.

Harry, Riley, Hermione, Ron to the twins bye and left. Harry hugged Riley goodbye and kissed her cheek as he said, "Meet us by the gate, ok?"

Riley smiled as she hugged him back. " Alright. Will do." She kissed his cheek in return. "See you guys later."

"Bye Riley!" Ron and Hermione say in unison.

After they get home, Ron and Hermione start teasing Harry.

"Ooo! Harry kisses Riley!" Hermione said laughing.

"Ow! Ow! Go Harry!" Ron catcalled.

"Hey! What happened to being mature teenagers!" Harry said laughing, knowing they were only teasing.

"Come on mate. We have to tease you about your first girlfriend." Ron says smiling.

"That may be so. Just you wait. I'll get you guys back." Harry said sitting down on an over stuffed couch.

Ron and Hermione sit down next to him.

"Harry will get us back Ron. You know he will." Hermione said smiling.

"I know." Ron smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek causing her to blush.

"Ooo! Ron kissed Hermione!" Harry jumped up off the couch and pointed. "Ha! I knew you were gonna do that Ronald Weasley!" Harry fell back down onto the couch laughing.

Hermione pouts a little. "Shut up Harry."

"What? You teased me 'Moine. Its only fair I tease you." Harry smiles and hugs her. She smiles.

They keep on talking until late into the night until Mrs. Weasley comes downstairs.

"GO TO BED!" She yells at the three teens and they race up to Ron's and Ginny's rooms. Then go to bed.

A/N: Well how do you like them apples:P

Hermione: Interesting chapter.

Harry: Aw, you know you liked it!

Hermione: blushes

Ron: laughs, and hugs Hermione We're going to talk a walk. him and Hermione leave

Harry: No necking! he yells laughing OW!

Be nice Harry James Potter! had punched his arm

Harry: grumbles

Don't be sour since you can't see Riley. YIPE! runs away with Harry chasing me

Harry: as he runs by, yells Please R&R! You're gonna get it Jamie!


End file.
